


I Never (The But Just This Once Remix)

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: Community: remixredux09, M/M, Remix, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then Warren kissed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never (The But Just This Once Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> A remix of [I Never](http://harmonyangel.livejournal.com/263355.html) by harmonyangel.

Scott was shaking as he made his way up the stairs and into his room. He shouldn’t be so affected by this. It was just a kiss. Actually, it was just his first kiss. From his teammate. Who was male. And who up until this exact minute Scott was pretty sure he hadn’t actually been attracted to.

Of course, there were all sorts of logical and rational reasons for why he’d be feeling something now. It was his first kiss, after all. Anyone would feel something after that. And Warren was experienced, after all. He knew that Warren had kissed plenty of girls. Apparently he’d also kissed a few guys as well. He was good at it. Really good at it.

Scott really hadn’t wanted to play that stupid game in the first place.

“Hey,” Warren’s voice came from the hallway. “Can I come in?” He was leaning against the doorframe, and Scott wasn’t sure if it was because Warren was trying to look cool or if he was just trying to steady himself from all the alcohol that he’d been drinking.

Scott shrugged. “Are you going to kiss me again?”

Warren shook his head. “Not unless you want me to. I mean, I wouldn’t mind – it was a pretty good kiss.”

“Really?” the words escaped from Scott’s mouth before he could stop them.

Warren smirked. “For your first time, of course.” Scott looked away from him and bit his lip. He heard Warren cross the room, but he still refused to look over at Warren until he felt his mattress sink slightly as Warren sat down at the foot of the bed.

“Seriously, Slim,” Warren said. “It was a good kiss.”

”Why did you kiss me?” Scott asked, turning slightly to face him.

“Because I wanted to?” Warren said, and Scott thought that it might have been a question from the way Warren’s voice rose almost hesitantly at the end.

“I mean… why me?”

Warren rolled his eyes. “Why not?” he asked. “I mean, you were left out, and nobody should have to wait this long for a first kiss.”

“So it was a pity thing?” Scott asked, hurt creeping into his voice.

“No!” Warren said. “Seriously, you’re hot enough, you don’t need a pity kiss. But you were feeling left out and I seized the moment and stuff.”

“You’re drunk,” Scott said.

“Well, yeah,” Warren pointed out. “We were just playing a drinking game. But I’m not quite as drunk as you think I am.” He shrugged, his wings stretching out slightly as he got off the bed. “But I also meant everything I said. And I would love to kiss you again, but if you’re not interested then I’ll leave.”

“Wait,” Scott said before he could stop himself. “I’m not… you don’t have to go.”

Warren sat back down, folding his wings back in, and Scott suppressed an instinct to reach out and touch them, but he suppressed it. He had to remain in control.

“What do you want me to do?” Warren asked.

“I just…” Scott wasn’t sure why he was so hesitant. He was supposed to be the leader. He had no reason to be scared.

He leaned in towards Warren and kissed him. It was hesitant at first, just his lips pressed against Warren’s, but Warren started to kiss him back, and Scott suddenly found himself flat on his back, with Warren trailing kisses down his jaw, and Scott’s fingers running over Warren’s wings.

Warren moaned into Scott’s neck and his hands slid down Scott’s side and under the hem of his t-shirt to tease at the bare skin underneath.

Scott tensed slightly as Warren’s fingers met his skin, and Warren pulled away.

“Do you want me to stop?” Warren asked.

Scott shook his head. “No,” he said honestly, more sure of himself now. When they had come up with the idea of the drinking party, he had never thought that this was how the evening would end. He had briefly entertained the thought that maybe Jean would kiss him if she was drunk enough, but then he had dismissed the thought. If she was going to kiss him, he wanted it to be because she really wanted to, not because she’d been drinking.

Of course, he also hadn’t realized exactly how much he would enjoy kissing Warren. Warren, who never really had qualms about kissing anybody.

“This isn’t really how I thought my first kiss would be,” he said.

He thought for a moment that Warren looked hurt, but it faded, and the blond’s familiar grin reappeared. “You’re right,” Warren said. “It’s better.” He leaned back in to kiss Scott again.

This time Scott was the one who let his hands roam, and he began unbuttoning Warren’s shirt, trying to get it off of him. Warren separated from Scott briefly, and Scott moaned in protest. “Now you’re getting into the spirit of things,” Warren said approvingly, as he helped pull Scott’s shirt off, and then began to explore Scott’s chest with his mouth.

This really hadn’t been what Scott had expected when the drinking games had first been suggested, but as Scott found it harder and harder to concentrate as Warren’s very talented mouth went to work, he found himself silently thanking the others for the idea.

~*~

  
The next morning, when they had woken up in each other’s arms, and Scott could see the markings that now covered his chest, he felt a brief moment of panic.

“You all right?” Warren asked sleepily.

“Yeah,” Scott said. “I just… wonder what Jean is going to think.”

Warren laughed, and then rolled back over. “Honestly, she probably thinks it’s hot. Or she doesn’t care.”

“Oh,” Scott said.”

”Seriously, don’t worry about it,” Warren said. “We all know you like her. She’ll come around eventually. I just figured I’d get there first.”

Scott blushed. “But we didn’t – I mean…”

Warren sighed. “If Jean gives you a hard time about it, I’ll talk to her. Or deny that anything happened. Or whatever.” He leaned up and kissed Scott briefly. “But I don’t regret kissing you. If you’re having second thoughts about what happened, that’s cool.”

Scott shook his head. “I’m… no,” he said finally.

“No you’re regretting it, or no you’re totally fine with it?”

“I’m not regretting it,” Scott said firmly.

”Good,” Warren said. “Because I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime.” His stomach growled. “Let’s go order breakfast.”

Scott reached for his shirt, and then followed Warren downstairs, wondering how long he should wait before he suggested another drinking night.


End file.
